Les conseils des anciens
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki vient voir Izuku pour lui demander des conseils. Les anciens possesseurs décident de s'en mêler. Spoilers chapitre 213.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic avec les anciens utilisateurs de One for all.

Pairings. Seroroki. Bakudeku et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Quand Todoroki lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de ses conseils, Izuku n'avait pas pensé que ce serait pour cela.

"Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, Todoroki-kun !" il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Mais pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as pensé ?"

Il ne pensait pas être la meilleure personne vers qui se tourner. Todoroki aurait pu aller voir n'importe qui d'autre. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider. Encore si cela avait concerné l'entraînement, Izuku aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour lui mais là, il en doutait beaucoup.

"Parce qu'on est amis ! Puis, tu sors avec Bakugou ! Je me suis dit que tu devais donc savoir ce qu'il faut faire !"

Dans un sens c'était très flatteur que Todoroki eut pensé à lui. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour venir le voir. Il pensait cependant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il était vrai que Kacchan et lui sortaient enfin ensemble. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu un expert en relations amoureuses. Loin de là. Quelqu'un comme Yaoyorozu aurait sans doute pu l'aider mieux qu'Izuku. Après tout, elle aussi était une amie de Todoroki. Puis, comme elle sortait avec Jirou, elle aurait pu lui donner quelques conseils.

"T'en fais pas, gamin !" dit une voix dans sa tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. "On est là nous !"

"Oui, petit ! On est là pour aider !"

Izuku déglutit. C'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le genre de conseils qu'ils allaient donner. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de dire n'importe quoi.

D'où la raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir le voir pour lui demander des conseils. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir avec la cacophonie dans sa tête.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à Todoroki. Il ne devait rien lui révéler au sujet de One for all.

"En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il a décidé de se bouger les miches, celui-là !"

"Ouais, ça nous change de toi, Deku !"

"Aussi de la pile électrique ! Il s'est toujours pas décidé à aller parler à Shinsou !"

"Tu devrais aller lui dire de se bouger le cul à lui aussi, Izuku !"

Comme si Izuku avait l'intention de se mêler de la vie privée de ses camarades. Cela ne le concernait pas. Kaminari ne devait pas vouloir le voir mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Il décida donc d'ignorer ses prédécesseurs comme toujours. Cela ne serait cependant pas suffisant pour les faire taire.

"Et comment je pourrais t'aider, Todoroki-kun ?"

"En fait, je sais pas ce que je dois faire pour me déclarer à Sero !"

Bien sûr, les anciens possesseurs de One for all ne perdirent pas de temps pour prendre la parole.

"Oh ! Pour les déclarations d'amour, y'a pas de problème !"

"T'en fais pas gamin ! On en connaît un rayon de ce côté là !"

"Ouais ! Tout ira bien pour ton pote, petit !"

"Tant qu'il a pas un baobab dans le cul, comme toi !"

"Bon, alors il faut que tu lui dise qu'il doit bien faire passer le message !"

"Ouais ! Qu'il tourne pas autour du pot pendant cent sept ans !"

"Oui ! C'est mieux que tout soit claire !"

Izuku était un peu surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Pour une fois, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être trop mauvais comme conseil. Il s'était attendu à pire venant de leur part.

Il était vrai que c'était mieux quand tout était clair. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'il se passait quand cela ne l'était pas. Puis, cela avait toujours été le genre de Todoroki d'être direct. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour son ami.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de parler que les anciens reprirent.

"Alors ce qu'il doit faire c'est d'aller voir Sero et de lui sauter dessus !"

"Oh oui ! Puis après ça, il faut qu'il lui dise quelque chose du genre : Je veux que tu m'attaches avec tes bandes de scotch !"

"Ouais, bonne idée !"

"Là, c'est sûr que le message passera !"

Izuku eut une forte envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur, très fort. En fait non, ils étaient comme d'habitude. Cela ne le surprenait même pas. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre d'inepties à longueur de temps.

Il choisit de les ignorer et, de répondre à son ami.

"Eh bien ! Je suppose que la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller le voir et de lui dire ce que tu ressens !"

"Juste comme ça ? Je dois rien faire d'autre de particulier ?"

"Si ! Il faut qu'il lui dise qu'il veut se faire attacher !"

"Ouais, ça montrera qu'il est ouvert à plein de genre de trucs !"

"Puis, ce qui serait bien aussi c'est qu'il fasse un petit effort sur son apparence !"

Dans l'absolu, cela paraissait bien mais, Izuku avait appris à s'attendre au pire de la part des anciens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui sortir ?

"Ouais, faudra qu'il s'habille de façon un peu plus sexy que d'habitude s'il veut serrer !"

"Ou encore mieux ! Qu'il fasse sa déclaration complètement à poils !"

"Oh ! Bonne idée !"*

"Comme ça, ça en fera quelque chose de mémorable !"

Izuku tenta de ne pas imaginer Todoroki en train de faire sa déclaration à Sero en étant nu mais, c'était trop tard. Ils avaient réussi à lui mettre cette image dans la tête. Mémorable. C'était le mot juste.

S'il faisait ça, Todoroki allait passer pour un fou. Il n'allait donc pas lui conseiller de faire ça.

"Euh... Peut-être t'habiller bien mais, je suis pas le meilleur pour te conseiller sur ce point !"

"Bouh ! Gamin ! Bouh !"

"T'es vraiment pas drôle, Izuku !"

"C'est vrai ! On te donne des conseils et, tu les répètes même pas à ton pote !"

Izuku se retint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord ! Pour ça, je pense aller voir Yaoyorozu ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !"

"De rien ! Bon courage Todoroki-kun !"

"Aller petit c'est pas trop tard pour lui dire de faire ce qu'on t'as dit, gamin !"

"Ouais, on dit ça pour tout se passe bien pour lui !"

Izuku continua de faire comme s'il ne les entendait pas. C'était la meilleure chose à faire avec eux. En tout cas, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son ami. Il était sûr que tout se passerait bien pour lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
